1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a distributed amplification apparatus and an amplifier.
2. Related Art
A known distribution amplifier is used for amplifying signal voltage in a receiving section of a communication apparatus, as shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example. In a conventional distribution amplifier, a plurality of transistors are arranged in parallel between the input-side signal line and the output-side signal line, and the gate width of each transistor is set based on the amplification rate of the signal voltage.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-88079
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-41936
Furthermore, it is known that a signal with a wider band can be amplified by increasing the number of transistors arranged in parallel between the signal lines to decrease the capacitance between the gate and drain and between the gate and source in each transistor. On the other hand, increasing the number of transistors beyond a certain point causes a greater amount of signal loss, and so there is a limit on the bandwidth that can be amplified.
A known method for restricting the effect that the capacitance between the gate and the source and between the gate and the drain of each transistor exerts on the signal frequency, without increasing the number of transistors, involves providing a capacitor between the transistors and the input-side signal line. With this method, however, a frequency dependency occurs between the input voltage from the input-side signal line and the gate voltage of the transistor.